A story from our past
by Red Kelpie
Summary: Tom Riddle in his sixth year is walking in the forest. Someone from the future comes to greet him. Should be a three part story. I will carry on if people like it. Rating for later chapters


A story from my past.  
  
The trees that surrounded the clearing rustled, and my robes bellowed to the left of me. My hair blown off my face. If only someone was around to notice. I was standing underneath the stars. This was usual of me at the time. With the stars or in my chambers.  
  
The wind was picking up. But that was how I liked it back then. On my own with my wand. Occasionally seen to be waking briskly but that night I had a different agenda. I had found a place I had been twice before, this place was a large stone slab. It projected out from the bottom of a great rock face. It could have been mistaken for a cliff face, yet there were no calming waves. Just the blustery wind, I used to think the noise was fitting to me. The wind spoke words that comforted but no one really listened to the wind, just as I believed no one listened to me. They do now... But that is another story.  
  
This particular night I had been sitting writing for a few lonesome hours when a small purplish glint caught the corner of my eye. Closing my book I reached into my robe and grasped my wand tightly. The forest did not scare me like the others; I would be able to defeat anything that came my way. My hand steady as a rock pointed towards the purple light, a soft sound surfaced from the light. It sounded just like cloth ripping. What happened next explained the ripping. From the light four lines started what only can be explained as tearing through the landscape. This ripping sound carried on for about a minuet. Mentally checking all of the attack and if needed defensive spells I knew I waited for the thing that was surely emerge. To my surprise it was not a thing but a foot that materialised before me. The shoe was black and was relatively shiny apart from one or two scuffs.  
  
I could hardly believe it. How was this possible, was it student playing a trick on me.no, no one would do that to me, they are all too cautious. After all I was a prefect. But it was another student. The familiar black robes gave it away. But who? The rest of the body was coming into focus, I could make out the crest on the breast of the robe. Griffindor. But the face was not clear, probably from a lower year. I didn't like to involve myself with lower years, especially Griffindors In all probability the young idiot was trying to mess with a spell way beyond his power and now ended up here. In my space. I was furious, he would pay for that. As boy's form solidified I noticed that he was not as young as I originally anticipated. He was about the same age as me at that point.  
  
"Why are you here, and who are you?" My command was simple and not too forceful, yet.  
  
I did not want him running up to Hogwarts and telling everyone I had been out of bounds. If I were found it would certainly hindrance my being made head boy next year. A suspected I might need to modify his memory. Whilst I was mulling over the correct pronunciation of the incantation, the boy had fallen to the floor.  
  
'Good' I thought now I can slip away and leave all this behind me. But looking at him something stopped me. There was something not quite right about the boy. The clasp on his robes was slightly different, on closer inspection his shoes were strange, I had never seen anything like them. Not to mention his hair, now what self respecting person would wear their hair like that?  
  
I remember cautiously walking over, if the person had damaged their head then I suppose I would have to help. Yes, a rescue mission, I would come out the hero and win all of those fools over. Dippet would simply have to choose me for head boy.  
  
The injured boy's eyes opened. They were green, he wore glasses, which had slightly slipped off his nose with the fall.  
  
His mouth started to move what he was trying to say stunned me  
  
"Vol.Vol.Voldemort?"  
  
I panicked. I was not as calm then. I did not think and immediately began to shout. Confirming any doubt he may have had concerning my identity.  
  
"How do you know?.No you couldn't know I have not told anyone outside of Slytherin , who told you? Have you been spying on me? You better not have told ANY teachers, I'll make you wish you were never born if you have!"  
  
"You already have made me wish I was never born"  
  
That was not a response that I had been prepared for. What did he mean? Was he related to that girl I killed, her Boyfriend? No she was too young for that. But how did he know my name. I was very confused. The boy had stood up and was of equal height to me. He had the most curious questioning look on his face. I repeated my earlier question. Altering my voice slightly to sound more like a concerned prefect rather than an annoyed Dark Lord.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing out here, you should be up at the school with the others.."  
  
I was taken aback at the answer that I received; I would not be shocked now. I am still amazed that I did not distinguish the signs of the spell he used that night.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter, Voldemort.I am from your future." 


End file.
